


Ignore the Dotted Line

by achillese



Series: All We Know [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillese/pseuds/achillese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants Michael to go to the high school's Valentine's Day football game as part of their coming out as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore the Dotted Line

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same 'verse as "Hang You Up."

In actuality, coming out of the closet was less painful than Adam had originally thought. Jimmy, of course, had spearheaded the initial campaign that maybe Adam was just confused, experimenting, playing a joke, out of his mind, etc., but when he finally accepted that this was who Adam was, he’d gone right back to being the best friend, ever vigilant by his side. 

The rest of the football team stepped up to the defensive, too. Nobody’s opinion of Adam on the team changed in the upcoming days leading up to their big game against the Northern Highlands team. In fact, anyone else who _wasn’t_ on the team who so much as looked at Adam the wrong way found themselves confronted by no less than four of his teammates, all muscle and bulk and raw power. God have mercy on anyone who accidentally bumped him into a locker. They’d be thrown from the second story window.

Adam considered himself the luckiest person alive. This could’ve gone a whole different direction. He could’ve been relentlessly tormented, bullied, ostracized from the team, left behind by his friends...but that hadn’t been the case. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was already pretty popular and well-liked by most of the student body. 

Maybe that’s why Michael had it harder.

Even though it was public knowledge that Michael was the other half, the lavender to Adam’s vanilla, he wasn’t receiving the same star treatment as Adam was. Michael found himself walking through the hallways amidst a chorus of snickers and hands pushing him against walls and feet trying to trip him up. Michael didn’t see why there was a sudden uproar _now_ of all times; he’d been out of the closet for months and it hadn’t been this bad. 

It was when Michael was eating lunch with Adam and Jimmy that he found out what the common rumor was.

“They think I did _what?_ ” Michael asked through a mouthful of spinach.

Jimmy rolled his eyes as he sipped on his soda. “They think you ‘turned Adam gay.’ Like, you brainwashed him or something.”

Adam snorted into his pasta. “Gimme a fucking break.”

“I’m serious, man. D’you know how many chicks you’ve pissed off because you prefer cock? They’ll be poisoning Michael’s food with nail polish remover any day now.”

Michael didn’t like the idea of half the school hating him because they thought he’d somehow steered Adam down the path of gaydom, and so after school as the two of them walked to the parking lot, he opted to stay home for the upcoming football game instead of attending like he’d told Adam he would. 

Adam stared at him. “No, you’re not staying home. First off, you’ve never been to a football game before and you _should_ , at least once. It’ll be fun. And Cas will be there too, with Dean, so you’ll have friends to hang out with. Secondly, it’s the Valentine’s Day game and I want my fucking boyfriend in the fucking stands.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. They’d never exactly been out in public together before; all dates after Adam’s big move had been kept strictly at their houses or in the safety of a dark movie theater. Even though they’d be separated by the very nature that one was a player and one was a spectator, it would still be a big deal. Their classmates would talk.

Adam took Michael’s hesitation as him backing out. “Come on, Mike. My teammates don’t give a damn if I’m gay or straight or a pterodactyl. They won’t let anyone mess with me, and by default, they won’t let anyone mess with you either.”

“And you’re sure of that?”

“Only one way to find out.”

\---

Northern Highlands was a tough team to beat, but Lawrence High was putting up a good fight. Michael was watching from the stands, on his feet the entire time as even though he tried to pretend he couldn’t care less about high school football, in reality it was getting pretty intense. Dean was next to him, also standing and cheering, while Cas was off at the hot dog stand getting food.

Of course, Adam had to be the one to score the winning touchdown because that’s the way the universe worked. Michael and Dean ran together down the stands, with Michael lagging behind a little because he was still unsure whether or not he’d be welcomed onto the field, where the other players’ girlfriends were gathering to hug and congratulate their boyfriends. 

Adam made sure to send the message that Michael was just as welcome as everyone else when he barreled through the throng of people and threw himself at the bigger student, lips crashing together and arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Michael stumbled backwards a bit but caught Adam around the waist so his feet lifted off the ground. Several of Adam’s teammates made whooping and cheering noises, but they weren’t malicious or spiteful. They sounded genuinely happy with the couple.

Michael set Adam back down and finally pulled his lips away, running a hand through Adam’s helmet hair, matted down and wet. “You’re all sweaty,” he commented breathlessly, slightly stunned and dumbstruck by Adam’s fearlessness. 

Adam chuckled and caught Michael’s lips again. “You’re an idiot.”

Michael hummed into the kiss. “An idiot for you.”

“...You stole that line from _Mall Rats_. Well, I mean, the real line is ‘retarded for you’ but given the political correctness—”

“Adam, for God’s sake, just shut the fuck up and kiss me.”


End file.
